Real Life Video Game
by Music lover3212
Summary: When Megara gets sucked into her favorite movie and meets the characters, it's like a dream come true! But her dreamland can be something stressful when a certain 1980's racer takes an interest in her. Will she get a happy ending, or will she lose her last three lives?
1. Chapter 1: The TV Ate Me

"You're not from around here, are you?" Vanellope asked with a smirk.

I squealed as I heard her say that. No matter how many times I've seen this movie—which is 50 times, mind you—I will always love _Wreck-It Ralph_.

Now I know what you're thinking: Why would a 23-year-old woman be so in love with a kid's movie? Well, I'm not the only one. Three more of my friends love this movie.

…Wait, that made me sound pathetic.

I shrugged, not caring about me loving this movie as I turned back to it with a huge smile on my face.

I must say, Disney did a great job with this movie. I love all the characters, even Turbo.

Ralph is just too likable, Felix is cute, Calhoun is badass, and Vanellope is awesome. But Turbo…ha, he's got to be my favorite kid movie villain ever. He was very good at putting on his façade and I remembered how shocked I was to find out that King Candy was Turbo when I first saw the movie.

Just as Ralph fell into the taffy lake, my TV turned to static.

"Oh, c'mon!" I whined as I got up from my seat and to the TV. I glared at it before repeatedly kicking it.

"Turn…back…on…you…piece…of…crap!" I yelled with each kick. I gave it one last hard kick before I felt pain shoot through my foot. "Ow ow ow ow owww!" I grabbed onto my injured foot while hopping on one leg.

As I limped to the front of my TV to see if it worked again, it turned into a colorful vortex, my feet dragging against the carpet as it started to pull me in.

"No! I'm sorry! I promise to never hurt TVs again!" I shrieked before being eaten by the TV.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but more to come soon. My friend liked it and since she's a FF writer too, she said I should post it. I didn't see why I shouldn't, so I did it.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm in What Now?

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know. She's not moving."

"What game is she from? Maybe we could take her home."

_Wait, game? _I thought as I regained consciousness.

"I saw her eyes twitch. She's waking up!"

_That voice… _"Mmm," I mumbled before opening my eyes. What I saw made my eyes pop wide open.

Crowding around me was Felix and the Nice Landers from _Wreck-It Ralph_. They all had concerned/relieved expressions as they peered over me.

_Oh…my…_God. I tried to look calm as I was mentally screaming in delight. _I'm in _Wreck-It Ralph!_ Junk like this only happens in movies and fanfictions, but now its _happening?! _Aaaah! I can't believe it! I'm gonna meet all the characters!_

"Miss, are you alright?" the hero asked, holding his hat in front of him.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I tried my best to look all nonchalant as I restrained an excited look.

They all let out relieved sighs. "Good," Felix stated as he put his hat back on. "I'm Fix-It Felix Jr."

_Yeah, I know. _I smiled. "My name's Megara, but you can call me Meg."

He returned my smile. "Nice to meet you, Meg. Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

_Fuuuuuck. _"Uh, I was just wandering around Game Central Station and I guess I didn't pay attention to which game I was going into and took the wrong train." I hope they bought that.

"But how did you collapse?"

I thought of one reason how someone could faint. "I haven't eaten anything all day," I said, feigning a sheepish smile. "I guess I just had low blood sugar (1)."

One of the Nice Landers, Mary, spoke up. "Oh, you poor dear." She was holding the game's classic pie before holding it out in front of me. "Why don't you have this pie?"

I took it from her, the pie still warm, as I smiled softly at her. "Thank you."

She smiled back and Felix spoke up again. "Hey, today's our 30-year anniversary and we're going to have a party. Would you like to come?"

I was about to say "Yes!" when I stopped myself. I knew what was coming. Ralph would barge into the party, Gene would piss him off, and Ralph would then go to _Tapper's_ for help.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I should really head back to Game Central Station."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you're welcome to come in."

I smiled. "Thank you. I will."

Right on time, the train came. I waved to the characters and they waved back as I got in.

The train soon took off and I grimaced. _Great, I'm in one of my favorite movies and I don't know what to do. Should I go along with the plot, or just stay out of the way? As much as I would love to go with the first choice, would I ruin the plot? Maybe someone could take me into their game and put me in a bonus level._

The train breaking interrupted my thoughts. I stepped out of the train and took a slice from the already cut pie as I headed towards the exit.

_Mmm, apple, _I thought blissfully as I took another bite of the slice. Once I officially stepped out of the game, a loud siren went off.

I mentally groaned. I remembered that Surge Protector that always stopped Ralph for no reason. I quickly shoved the pie into my mouth before a blue light flashed by my side.

"Step to the side ma'am, random security check."

I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told.

"Alright, miss, I'm going to need your…" he trailed off as he finally looked at me. He kept staring at me with large eyes and I started feeling awkward, giving a quick glance to my side. He quickly snapped his head, as if he just got slapped. "Uh…name?"

"Megara Warner."

He marked it down. "And where are you coming from?"

"_Fix-It Felix Jr_."

"Did you bring any food with you?"

I quickly hid the pie behind my back. "Nope!"

"And where are you headed off to?"

"I was just going to stay in Game Central Station."

"Okay, then. Anything to declare?"

"No."

"Proceed."

I started walking and tried to avoid the pie from being seen. Once he left, I put it back in front of me and continued to eat. I looked around and saw most of the video game characters that I know of. All of the older male characters giving me lascivious looks and the females were glaring at me. I quirked a brow in confusion before finding an empty bench and sitting down.

Just a few seconds after, I saw Q'bert and the characters of his game go towards the entrance of _Fix-It Felix Jr_.

I felt my eyes soften as I stared at their melancholy faces. I was about to give them the rest of my pie when a siren went off and I heard a groan. I turned around and saw Ralph exit Pac-Man with the huge cherries.

The Surge Protector came into view. "Step aside, sir, random security check."

"Random my behind, you always stop me!"

"I'm just a surge protector doing my job, sir. Name?"

"Lara Croft!" Ralph said in annoyance.

"_Name?_"

"Wreck-It Ralph," he said, this time in a defeated tone.

"And where're you coming from?"

"Uhh, _Pac-Man_."

"Did'ja bring any fruit with ya?"

Ralph did as I expected and what I did not too long ago, he hid the cherries behind his back. "Nope! No, no fruit."

"Okay then. Where're you headin'?"

"Uh, _Fix-It Felix Jr_."

"Anything to declare?"

"I hate you."

"I get that a lot. Proceed."

I giggled at the funny interrogation as Ralph walked backwards, hiding the fruit. Of course, people scrambled to get out of Ralph's way as he was munching on the fruit while giving them blank looks.

Sonic was on the screens talking about how if you die out of your game, you're gone forever. Then, finally, he stopped in front of Q'bert. He looked up at the villain with sad and begging eyes. Ralph's eyes softened and he looked at his uneaten cherry. Q'bert and his game characters looked up hopefully as Ralph debated.

"Here you go, buddy," Ralph said softly as he dropped the cherry in front of Q'bert. "It's fresh—straight from _Pac-Man_." He started to go back into his game. "Hang in there, guys," he commented, holding his large hand in front of them for emphasis.

The alarm went off and the Surge Protector showed up again. "Name?"

"AAAAaaaAgggghhh!" Ralph groaned and threw his hand up in the air. I laughed quietly as I watched the whole process went on again. Finally, the Surge Protector let Ralph go and he disappeared into his game.

I turned my attention back to the pie and began eating again. No one came up and talked to me as I sat alone on the bench. Sure I got a few glances and glares, but that's it. They probably thought I wasn't a new character (2).

But, to tell you the truth, I didn't care. I'd rather be alone than have a few video game characters come up to me and ask questions like, "What game are you from?"

10 minutes have passed already and I was just sitting with a pie pan on my lap. I suddenly heard the sound of thumping.

I looked up and saw Ralph exiting _Fix-It Felix Jr._, grumbling to himself as he made his way to _Tapper's_.

My earlier conflict came back to me and I finally made my decision. _Show time. _I smirked as I followed Ralph into _Tapper's_.

* * *

**A/N: At first, I was working on a chapter for another one of my fan fics, but then I saw the movie again and couldn't help myself XD**

**1.) I know that in the movie they're video game characters, but if Felix can blush, then they must have human stuff in them.**

**2.) I personally think that if there was a new character, they wouldn't notice because there are a lot of characters in Game Central Station.**


End file.
